La Bazooka De Las Diez GeneracionesCapitulo 2
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Luego del viaje causado por la Bazooka de los Diez años, la Familia Vongola llega nuevamente a Namimori causando controversia con lo que usan, preguntas surgen en las personas que no vivieron el traumático viaje de nuestros héroes. PARA ¿ACEPTAS EL RETO? de Dayana.


_"Luego del viaje causado por la Bazooka de los Diez años, la Familia Vongola llega nuevamente a Namimori causando controversia con lo que usan, preguntas surgen en las personas que no vivieron el traumático viaje de nuestros héroes. Dudas e inquietudes nacen en los personajes más frívolos sobre una dulce peli castaña, causando que el futuro jefe de la Vongola sufra de dolores de cabeza, ¿Cómo rayos es que Hibari y Mukuro empezaron a pelear?" _

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn: _**No me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano y demás propietarios que ayudaron a su creación, yo solamente seguiré con la temática de la historia de Saya-chan, en un término más romántico y humorístico, ya que ese es el deber del Concurso/Reto que nos ha dado Daya-chan…y por diversión personal Buahahaha =P

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De la Historia: La Bazooka De Las Diez Generaciones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capitulo II: Regreso e Inquietudes._**

_Ciudad de Namimori, año 2010, Instituto de Namimori, domingo 6 de la tarde._

De la nada y como si estuviese programado, una nube de humo color rosa apareció nuevamente en las instalaciones de Namimori-chuu, y con ello las personas desaparecidas el jueves pasado en dicho lugar.

―Kyaaa, Oni-_chan _¿estás bien? ―pregunta sorprendida Kyoko Sasagawa, la cual está encima de Yamamoto Takeshi el cual se sonroja al sentir a la dona de Tsuna encima suyo y en una posición un tanto comprometedora para quienes lo vieran.

― ¿D-daijobu? ―pregunta Yamamoto, el cual mira a una Chrome la cual lo mira con sorpresa y a la vez sonrojada al verlo tan cerca de Kyoko.

Kyoko se baja rápidamente de Yamamoto, mientras se sonroja y asiente en señal de disculpa para con el portador de la llama de la Lluvia.

―Estoy bien Kyoko ¡Al Extremo! ―dijo confiado Ryouhei, el cual aparece en escena, mientras mira fijamente a su hermana, la cual esta sonrojada hermosamente no sabiendo el porqué, ya que el humo de la bazooka aun es denso.

―Juudaime, ¡¿Está bien?! ―pregunta preocupado Gokudera.

―Estoy bien Gokudera-_kun_

―Gyahahaha, Lambo-_sama _ya está en casa ―clama feliz Lambo en alguna parte de la densa Nube color rosa.

― ¡Hahi! Haru está bien _desu, _creo que cayó nuevamente en alguien _desu _―dijo Haru, mientras se fija en donde cayó ya que esta vez, sabe que no fue en Gokudera al oírlo lejos de ella.

―Bájate de mí ―dijo una voz muy masculina, la cual era del perfecto de Namimori, el cual mira a la chica garrapata, la cual se atrevió a darle un abrazo hace un día.

Haru se baja rápidamente mientras se sonroja al saber que cayó en el pelinegro que las apoyo, en la pasada aventura al pasado.

―Gumene Hibari_-san_, y Arigato _desu_ ―se disculpa y agradeció al ver a la Alondra.

―Hump

―Mina, ¿están bien? ―pregunta serio Tsuna, ya que la nube de humo se está despejando, dejándolo ver a todos sus amigos en buen estado, más se fija que todos llevan puesto las ropas que usaron en el pasado.

―"Mierda" ―piensa al no saber que pasara, al llevar esas ropas en esta época.

―Tsuna estas bien, te veo pálido ―comento Yamamoto, al ver al peli castaño casi como un fantasma.

―No lo creo ―comenta el futuro líder de la Vongola, con un poco de temor, más se dirige a su mano derecha el cual esta como si nada.

― Gokudera_-kun_, ¿qué crees que pasara al nosotros llevar estos atuendos en esta época? ―pregunta preocupado, mientras ve como su mano derecha mira a todos los presentes con aburrimiento.

Las chicas llevan unos hermosos vestidos de colores neutros, y esponjosos de corte luna, con encajes al estilo gótico, accesorios con guantes, el diseño de los trajes hace que se les ciñe en la cintura resaltando los buenos cuerpos que poseen, las tres se ven muy hermosas, casi parecen modelos sacadas de una revista Gotic-loli, ya que esos vestidos son muy parecidos a los que esos grupos suelen llevar.

Luego posa su mirada en las prendas que ellos llevan, ya que son los típicos trajes formales costosos pero con diseños específicos para cada uno, y claro está que cada diseño diferente hace que resalten cada uno de forma única, casi se parecen a modelos de trajes Armandi, además del hecho que cada uno porta camisas de seda del color de las llamas a los que ellos representan, haciéndolos lucir como una familia de verdad con estilo.

―Nos vemos bien, Juundaime ―respondió luego de un rato de mirar exhaustivamente a cada uno, sin darle la respuesta que quería escuchar el Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna al escucharlo darle esa respuesta, le escurra una gota de sudor de una proporción gigantesca, ya que no se cree que su mano derecha, el que le dio un cálculo preciso del tiempo en el que se quedarían en el pasado, le dé una respuesta tan poco inteligente ahora que el tiempo del mundo puede correr riesgo al ellos tener prendas que no son de esta época.

―Gokudera_-kun _no es eso a lo que me refería.

Comento nerviosamente, mas no sigue ya que una voz chillona e infantil lo saca de su conversación.

―Así que por fin aparecen…nos han preocupado mucho ¿saben? Pensamos que se perdieron en algún mundo ―comento Reborn, el cual esta arre costado con una pose cool, en una de las paredes del Instituto, mientras mira de soslayo a los desaparecidos el jueves pasado.

― ¡Reborn! ―clamo con sorpresa Tsuna, al ver a su tutor tal y como debe ser, ya que estaba pensando que al usar esas ropas han cambiado el espacio tiempo de su época, creando una especie de caos o paradoja.

―Ciaous, Tsuna, por lo que veo han viajado al pasado y no al futuro. Se ven bien luciendo eso.

―Sí, estuvimos en el pasado Reborn.

― ¿Y qué hicieron?

Comento Bianchi apareciendo de la nada, con I-pin en sus brazos, la cual al ver a brócoli Lambo se lanza a abrazarlo, mientras Gokudera colapsaba al ver el rostro de su hermana.

― ¡Gokudera_-kun_! ―espeta con sorpresa Sawada, al ver a su mano derecha desmayarse al ver el rostro de Bianchi.

―Kufufufu veo que mi linda Chrome está bien ―dijo Mukuro, el cual como Reborn, y Bianchi aparece de la nada, haciendo que a algunos les surja la pregunta de saber ¿como lo hacen?

―Mukuro_-sama_

Haru y Kyoko al ver al hombre piña, se miran fijamente para luego acercarse hasta él y hacer una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto y gratitud.

―Arigato, por ayudarnos en esa ocasión ―dicen al unisonó, haciendo que todos miren lo que hacen las chicas.

―Sin su voto no nos hubiesen tomado en cuenta, gracias ―dijo Kyoko, mientras le regala una dulce sonrisa al guardián de la Niebla, el cual está ligeramente sorprendido por lo que hacen las amigas de su linda Chrome_-chan_.

―Hai _desu, _También Haru le quiere dar gracias, por no dejarla caer en esa ocasión en el carruaje, Arigato _desu _―dijo Miura, la cual se acerca y lo abraza, acción que tensa a la mayoría, y hace que la Alondra mire a Rokudo con breve molestia, e incomodidad, a algunos esa imagen los estremece, ya que la imagen en si es bizarra, eso se está haciendo una costumbre muy traumatizante por parte de Haru.

―Muy bien, eso fue raro, tienen que darme con detalles que es lo que paso.

Dijo serio Reborn al ver que todos estaban mirando a Haru como si fuese un bicho raro, la cual les devuelve la mirada confundida, mientras Mukuro se queda viendo a la peli castaña con sorpresa y una tétrica sonrisa en sus labios en señal de que nada bueno puede pasar.

Luego del momento incomodo cortesía por Haru, los chicos preguntan a Reborn el día en el que están, ya que quieren saber cuánto tiempo les tomo el viaje en el tiempo, internamente Tsuna rezaba por saber que solo estuvo ausente unas horas, pero al escuchar que es domingo en la tarde, prácticamente se le salió el alma por el cuerpo, dejándolo en un estado lúgubre.

―Entonces fueron exactamente tres días los que estuvimos fuera ―dijo pensantemente Gokudera, el cual se recupero de su intoxicación visual, gracias a que Bianchi se puso unos lentes de color amarillos muy geniales.

―Nuestros padres han de estar preocupados ―comento Yamamoto calmadamente, como si no fuese la gran cosa, haciendo que Gokudera le lance una mirada de irritación.

―No se preocupen, hablamos con sus padres y le dijimos que estarían ausentes por una competencia de último minuto en una ciudad vecina, y ustedes llegarían en cualquier momento, el cálculo nos lo dio Gianini, ya que encontramos los trozos de la Bazooka, de la estúpida Vaca ―dijo Reborn, el cual no deja de mirar el traje que lleva puesto Tsuna, ya que se parece mucho a uno que ha visto, pero no recuerda donde.

Luego de un rato, en el cual Reborn pateo el trasero de Tsuna para calmarlo, salen del instituto, hasta las calles de Namimori, la mayoría de la gente se les queda viendo fijamente, ya que los trajes que llevan son muy vistoso y no son de procedencia Japonesa.

A las chicas se las comen con la mirada ya que el vestido que ellas llevan puesto, tiene un poco de escote haciéndolas ver provocativas, además de que el vestido es entallado hace que se vean tremendamente atractivas.

Los chicos se percatan de las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres para con sus amigas, y estás se encuentran un poco incomodas por ello.

Chrome es jalada delicadamente más cerca de Mukuro, mientras este sonríe con prepotencia a los hombres que miran a su linda Chrome, ahuyentándolos con su mirada bicolor y aura intimidante.

Kyoko es puesta deliberadamente entre Yamamoto y Tsuna, mientras Ryouhei la escolta desde atrás, ellos miran seriamente a las personas que le lanzan miradas a la peli miel, la cual se sonroja al ver a Tsuna y Yamamoto a sus lados.

Gokudera mira por sus lados para ver donde se quedo Miura, ya que no la ve cerca de ellos, Bianchi lo está ayudando ya que no le gusta que miren a sus niñas como un pedazo de carne.

La aludida inconscientemente se alejo de sus amigos ya que las miradas que le lanzaban a ella algunos hombres, la intimidaron, sus pasos son lentos y es por eso que está lejos del grupo, mas choca con alguien a sus espaldas, cuando se iba a disculpar se da cuenta que ese alguien es Hibari, el cual esta mirando a otro lado con mirada seria y frívola, ya que sabe que la chica ruidosa, esta acongojada por las mirada libidinosas de los herbívoros, no supo porque pero eso le molesto por eso deliberadamente la tiene cerca de él.

Reborn se acerca hasta a ellos y le dice a Haru que lo cargue ya que se dio cuenta que Haru está siendo intimidada por las miradas y para evitarlos le pide que lo cague como un bebe, mientras él da miradas que espantan a los transeúntes.

―Arigato Reborn_-chan_, Hibari_-san_ _desu _

Dijo quedito mientras coge impulso y se une con el grupo, el cual la miran con alivio y un poco más relajados al verla con Reborn en brazos ya que la perdieron de vista por unos minutos.

Al llegar a casa de Tsuna, son sorprendidos con sus padres, los cuales los bombardean con preguntas de cómo les fue en la competencia, y de dónde sacaron esos trajes tan finos.

―Ma, ma, nos fue bien en la competencia, los trajes nos lo dieron de último minuto, ya que no llevábamos ropas para la ocasión, por suerte logramos ser los vencedores con ayuda de Tsuna ―comento el peli negro, calmando a los padres y haciendo que todos miren a Sawada con sorpresa y felicidad.

―Si no les importan, tenemos que reunirnos para saber con más detalles, lo sucedido en el viaje, les prometo que enviare a sus hijos inmediatamente terminemos el debate ―comento Reborn, el cual mira fijamente a todos, haciendo que estos asientan en señal de entender lo que quiere decir Reborn.

Luego de que convencieran a sus padres de que no se demoraban mucho, entran al siempre reducido, centro de reuniones de la casa de Tsunayoshi, la habitación de él.

Como pudieron se acomodaron en la pequeña habitación.

En la mesita de centro, la encabezaban Tsuna, en su lado derecho Gokudera, a su izquierda Yamamoto, al frente de Tsuna se posiciono Reborn con Bianchi, cerca de la puerta se sentó Chrome junto a Mukuro, Ryouhei se sentó junto a Kyoko transversalmente a Yamamoto, Hibari se hizo cerca de la ventana de la habitación, mientras Haru se hizo transversalmente de Gokudera y Tsuna, cerca de la Alondra, el cual evitaba mirar mucho a los herbívoros, Lambo e I-pin se quedaron en la cocina con Mama ya que querían comer.

― ¿Y cómo les fue en el pasado? ―pregunto serio Reborn el cual está sentado en las piernas de Bianchi.

―Bueno, fue espeluznante a su manera, ya que viajamos al años 1874, dimos a parar a la ciudad de _Sicilia, Italia…_en la cual nos encontramos con Primo Vongola y sus Guardianes…

Empezó a narrar serio el Joven Heredero de la Vongola, siendo escuchado con sorpresa por Bianchi y Reborn, ya que la madures con que informaba Tsuna fue impactante y a la vez refrescante.

Transcurrieron varios minutos, Nana entro y dejo un poco de té y galletas de arroz para los invitados, los cuales agradecieron el gesto por la madre de Tsuna. Los minutos pasaban, en los cuales Reborn se sintió orgulloso de escuchar la forma en cómo su Alumno logro prevenir con ayuda de sus guardianes una posible contienda en esa época.

La parte en la que las chicas se revelaron y quisieron ayudar sorprendió a Bianchi y a Reborn ya que no pensaron que ellas tomarían parte en la pelea narrada por Tsuna, eso hizo que entendieran la razón del porque Kyoko y Haru agradecían tan efusivamente al Guardián de la Niebla.

Cuando Yamamoto tomo el tema en el que Haru agradeció de la misma forma a el Guardián de la Nube, un silencio sepulcral se presento ante Reborn y Bianchi, luego de unos minutos Reborn miro a Hibari el cual tiene los ojos cerrados en señal de estar escuchando, y luego a Haru la cual estaba sonrosada por lo que ha dicho Yamamoto.

Paso su mirada azabache a ellos como unas cinco veces, para luego cubrir su mirada con su sombrero, haciéndolo ver pensante y lúgubre, típica mirada de que esta craneando algo.

Bianchi sonrío suavemente, para luego carcajearse con ganas, ya que no se creía que una de sus niñas hiciese algo tan peligroso y saliera ilesa.

La risa altero a todos ya que se sintieron amenazados por un aura peligrosa.

Aunque la risa no duro mucho ya que Haru empezó a balbucear incoherencias avergonzada, haciendo que Bianchi callara y se acercara a ella para sonreírle con dulzura.

La mirada endemoniadamente tétrica de Hibari se calmo al ver a la peli castaña sonriendo con dulzura, dulzura que dejo cautivado a dos personas peligrosas.

―Kufufufu, así que por eso me abrazaste, pequeña ―comento suavemente Mukuro, el cual miro de Chrome y luego a Haru, para despues levantarse y tomar de la mano a Chrome y acercarse a Haru para hacer lo mismo con esta, la cual sin dudarlo mucho acepto.

Todos se tensaron ya que esa acción por parte de él, no podía traer nada bueno.

―Kufufufu Bueno, viendo que ya hemos acabado con el debate, me retiro, llevare a estas bellas damas a su hogar para que descansen ―dijo mientras salía con dos de las tres femeninas.

Haru hizo una reverencia, en son de despedida, haciendo que todos miren eso con verdadero Shock, ya que no es normal que Mukuro sea así de amable.

― ¿Qué le aras a la herbívora Rokudo? ―pregunta tajante el Perfecto de Namimori, sin moverse del lugar, haciendo que muchos lo miren con sorpresa ya que Hibari ha aguantado estar en una multitud sin morderlos hasta la muerte por mucho tiempo.

Lo dicho por el Guardián de la Nube hizo que una sonrisa nazca en el inusualmente callado Reborn. El cual mira ese intercambio de miradas como si fuese la película del momento.

―Ano…etto…Mukuro_-sama_

Trato de interceder la callada Chrome, mas es detenida por Haru la cual le toma la mano afectivamente ya que vio que su amiga estaba nerviosa.

―Rokudo-_san_, gracias por querer llevar a Haru hasta la casa de ella _desu, _pero si no le molesta Haru se irá con Chrome-_chan_, ya que Haru quiere invitar a Chrome-_chan _a dormir con ella, ya que esta tensa y cansada, además la mirada que se lanza con Hibari-_san_ no ayuda mucho a los nervios y solo causa que nos aterremos _desu._

Comento seria, haciendo que los presentes vean el intercambio de Haru con Mukuro con verdadera sorpresa, ya que nadie ha intercedido con palabras para evitar un posible encuentro mortal entre ellos.

― ¡Hahi! B-Bueno, si no le molesta a usted claro está, y a Chrome-_chan_ _desu._

Comento nerviosa, ya que todos la miraron fijamente, ahora asustándola a ella.

Chrome asiente afirmativamente, para luego darle una mirada profunda a Mukuro el cual se da cuenta del deseo de ella.

―Kufufufu, ya veo, no hay problema, pero las llevare a los dos hasta tu casa, ya que se ha hecho tarde, y no quiero que le pase nada a mi linda Chrome. ―comento, para luego sonreír maliciosamente a la Alondra, haciendo que este le mire con molestia.

Haru asiente entendiendo la razón del peli índigo, para luego despedirse de todos y salir tomada de la mano con Chrome, la cual esta sonrojada viendo a Yamamoto sonreírle en son de despedida.

Kyoko y Ryouhei se despiden también, para salir a la par de Haru y Chrome.

Hibari abre la ventana de Tsuna molesto al ver que la Herbívora que tuvo las agallas para abrazarlo, se iría con Rokudo y la copia de este, el ruido de cuando se abre una ventana fuertemente, llamo la atención de los que quedaban en la habitación, para luego ver como la estoica Alondra salía como un ladrón aria, creando que Gokudera chistara molesto por la forma en cómo actúa ese hombre ante su Juundaime, Yamamoto sonría nerviosamente al ver cómo salía el perfecto de la habitación y Tsuna agradeciera que no los mordiera hasta la muerte en todo ese tiempo.

Cuando ya no se escucho más, los que quedaron empezaron a reflexionar por lo que pasó con Hibari y Mukuro, ya que no entienden cómo es que esos dos pueden pelearse hasta por el aire que respiran.

Más no Reborn el cual entendió perfectamente lo que paso y solo deseo tener palomitas de maíz y unas botanas para ver con mayor comodidad la forma en cómo eso dos hombres celaban a Haru ante todos como si nada.

―Bueno, veo que ese viaje mejoro los lazos de algunos e hicieron demostrar madurez en otros.

Comento enigmáticamente, haciendo estremecer a Tsuna el cual no supo cómo interpretar lo dicho por su tutor.

― ¿Porque lo dices Reborn?

―Por nada, solo que te espera unos largos días de dolores de cabeza Tsuna.

― ¡Hiii! ¿Qué aras Reborn? Me pondrás a entrenar ―pregunta con terror, mientras su frente se colorea de azul.

―Cuando recuperen clases y hagan sus deberes hablaremos, por ahora tengo hambre.

Dijo, mientras por su mente pasaba una maquiavélica forma de hacer lo que paso una serie de telenovela, ya que no todos los días se puede ver a dos hombres poderosos actuando de una forma tan novelesca frente a él.

Tsuna se sintió perdido y un poco preocupado, ya que nada bueno pude pasar por la mente de su Tutor, eso hizo que callera dramáticamente al suelo, haciendo que sus amigos lo consolaran como podían.

―Ma, ma Calma Tsuna, ya sabes cómo es el chiquitín, no es como si nos quisiera matar ―dijo en son de consuelo, pero en vez de animarlo lo hundió en una oscuridad más profunda ya que Tsuna piensa que Reborn en verdad los quiere matar.

―Juundaime, no se preocupe, nosotros entrenaremos más duro para que Reborn-san se sienta orgulloso de nosotros.

―Ha, por cierto Tsuna, buen trabajo en ayudar a Primo Vongola.

Dijo un recién aparecido Reborn, asustando como ya es normal a Tsuna, mas al escuchar bien, se quedo de piedra, ya que no pensó que Reborn lo felicitaría.

―Reborn…

―Pero aun así no te dejare descansar en los entrenamientos.

Dijo para nuevamente retirarse a ver qué hay de cenar, dejando a unos sonrientes Tsuna, Hayato y Takeshi, los cuales se sienten más que satisfechos de escuchar un cumplido por parte de Reborn.

―Me alegro de saber que Reborn-san, no está decepcionado ―dijo Hayato el cual se le escurrían las lagrimas de felicidad, mientras vitoretiaba a Tsuna.

―Jajaja, vez el chiquitín no es mala persona, solo es exigente ―dijo Yamamoto, el cual sonríe de lo más feliz.

Reborn en el camino hasta la cocina se detiene, ya que recordó en donde había visto el traje de Tsuna, y una sonrisa suave se posa en sus labios, ya que esas prendas son de una imagen de Vongola Primo con sus Guardianes, por eso es que se sorprendió de solo recordar verlo a él y a los demás con esas prendas.

―Bueno, parece ser que el destino ya les tenia listo el que viajaran a esa época.

**…..**

En el camino a la residencia Miura, Haru y Chrome estaban charlando animosamente sobre lo pasado, ella tenía planeado invitar a Kyoko con ellas para hacer una pijamada, pero en el transcurso de la discusión que se dio en la casa de Tsuna, esta se disculpo alegando que tenía que ir a ver a sus padres, por eso solo le quedo invitar a Chrome, ya que no quería estar sola esta noche, por que los eventos pasados de verdad la dejaron un poco asustada.

―Fue una experiencia de verdad increíble, pero confusa ―dijo Chrome, la cual estaba cómodamente con la presencia de Mukuro, el cual estaba callado y Haru. Ya que desde que llegaron del futuro Haru, I-pin y Kyoko han hecho que ella no se mantenga apartada de ellas, y más ahora que sus amigos se comportan de forma rara y Mukuro, que aunque dice que todo está bien no lo parece.

―Hai _desu._

—Me alegra de ver que Chrome_-chan_ este más feliz _desu ―_comento, dándole una mirada fija a Chrome la cual se sonroja.

Mukuro mira fijamente el intercambio de palabras de las chicas, para luego mirar por una acera y sonreír como usualmente hace.

Las calles son oscuras y mas ya que ha caído la noche.

El ambiente es tenso, y eso hace que Chrome se quede viendo fijamente a su salvador.

― ¿Mukuro-_sama?_

―Mi querida Nagi, aceleremos el paso, tengo que reunirme con los demás.

Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa casi siniestra de su rostro.

― ¡Hahi!

Exclama la peli castaña, mientras se agacha como si fuese un bebe asustado.

― ¿Qué pasa Haru-_chan_?

―El ambiente, de un momento a otro esta frio _desu._

Mukuro la mira y sonríe al ver que la peli castaña hace ese tipo de comentarios, ya que sabe que si, el ambiente esta Frio y no es por él, si no por una sombra que los está siguiendo desde que salieron de la residencia Sawada.

―Es tarde, sigamos caminando.

―Hai.

―Hai _desu._

Respondieron las femeninas, mientras seguían caminando, mas Haru volteo la mirada hasta una de las calles por las que caminaban para ver a una sombra les seguía.

Haru se sintió aterrada y a la vez molesta, tomo la mano de Chrome con fuerza mientras aceleraba el paso, ya que no quería que personas raras los interceptara, ya que la peli castaña ha tenido que lidiar con acosadores desde hace un tiempo y no quiere incomodar a su Amiga.

Acción que llamo la atención de Mukuro y Chrome, ya que no es normal ver una mirada seria en Haru, mientras camina con más prisa.

―Ya llegamos _desu._

―Kufufufu, cuídense y duerman pronto, mañana tienen clases y no pueden fallar ―dijo el guardián de la Niebla mientras mira fijamente a Chrome y a Haru, las cuales asienten confirmando lo escuchado.

―Gracias por acompañarnos _desu. _Le prometo que Chrome-_chan_ estará mañana en clases _desu._

Dijo Haru mientras hace una reverencia al peli índigo, el cual toma la mano de Haru y Chrome como todo un galán y las besa, para luego irse y dejar a dos chicas ruborizadas por la acción de este.

―Chrome_-chan, _Mukuro_-san, _¿siempre hace eso? _Desu _―pregunto colorada la peli castaña a una super sonrojada Chrome, la cual niega la cabeza con suavidad sin mira el rostro de su amiga, haciéndola ver realmente linda.

― ¡Kyaaa, Chrome-_chan_…Kawaii!

Exclama la peli castaña mientras abraza efusivamente a su sonrojada amiga, para luego adentrarse en la casa y saludar al padre de Miura, luego de los saludos formales, la jala hasta la habitación en la cual dormirán, para cambiarse el vestido y ponerse un pijama, ya que Haru tiene muchas y de paso mirar el uniforme de Chrome, el cual Haru está terminando de confeccionar para esta.

Mientras hacen eso, Mukuro está con una sonrisa de lo más complacida al ver a la Alondra arre costado con los brazos cruzados en una de las paredes de la cuadra, esperando pacientemente algo.

―Kufufufu, Que tenemos aquí, si no es nada más ni nada menos que Ave_-kun _

―Rokudo, Kamikorosu.

Dijo mientras se abalanza al peli índigo con sus letales Tonfas, mientras este hace aparecer a su tridente y evita el golpe que le quería propinar la Alondra.

―Kufufufu, ¿por qué tan molesto?

Pregunta mientras le devuelve el golpe con rapidez, y este lo esquiva con agilidad, para luego Hibari acercarse velozmente y propinarle una patada a un costado, mas no es llegada ya que Mukuro usa el tridente para evitar el golpe, rápidamente le lanza una patada a Hibari el cual usa una de sus Tonfas para evitarlo, el intercambio de golpes es equitativo y el daño que reciben es mínimo casi como si la pelea que tienen es como una forma de ver que tanto daño puede recibir el otro.

―Hump. Nada mal para una piña como tú.

Dijo en son de mofa Hibari, haciendo que Mukuro lo mire con un tic en su ojo derecho, mas sabe que él hace eso, únicamente para joderle la existencia, mas solo logra que Mukuro se ponga serio.

― ¿Por qué quieres pelea, Hibari?

Pregunta Mukuro, mientras se aleja y mira fijamente al aludido.

―Estoy irritado y eres un buen saco de pelea.

Contesta mientras se posiciona con sus Tonfas y le devuelve la mirada a Rokudo.

―Kufufufu, ¿Por qué será la irritación?

Pregunta insinuante, ya teniendo una idea del por qué la Alondra esta cabreado, mas espera a que le responda.

Hibari no contesta, baja las Tonfas mostrando que está pensando, haciendo que Mukuro sonría victorioso, mas espera la respuesta la cual le complacerá más de lo que se imagina.

Más esta parece que no será dicha.

Hibari esta inusualmente tranquilo, mira a Mukuro con la característica frialdad la cual posee, ya que la pregunta que hizo lo dejo por un momento sin guardia, y ha provocado que él se pregunte el porqué esta tan irritado, para luego cerrar los ojos y recordar la forma en cómo el cabeza de piña miro a la Herbívora Ruidosa y le tendió la mano como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Eso hizo que se irritara mucho en ese momento y más cuando esta acepto la mano del otro, él no sabe cómo expresar ese enfado, y más el por qué se sintió molesto de ver únicamente como ella y él tuvieron un intercambio de miradas en ese momento en el que este le ofrece la mano a la peli castaña, joder no sabe que decir y eso lo enfada más de lo que espera enfadarse.

Mukuro sonríe al ver que la semilla de la cizaña es clavada en el peli azabache.

― ¿Cuándo sepas porque estas molesto? Con gusto peleare contigo Ave-_kun_.

Dijo mientras desaparece del lugar con la niebla.

―Hump.

Hibari golpea la pared de la calle con enfado, ya que sintió que perdió esta partida.

**…..**

Kyoko llega a su casa y saluda a sus padres como siempre, para luego subir hasta su habitación, y cambiarse a una pijama, y mirara las estrellas de la noche con añoranza, ya que no sabe porque pero se siente muy dichosa, por los acontecimientos de la tarde.

―Tsuna_-kun_, Yamamoto_-kun _

Susurra con amabilidad, para luego dormir y pensar en la sensación que tuvo al estar al lado de esos dos chicos.

Yamamoto, llega como los demás a su casa y saluda a su padre, come un poco de Suchi, y se va a dormir, mientras recuerda lo que paso al llegar a esta época y sonrojarse levemente.

―Chrome en verdad es muy linda cuando se sonroja.

Susurra para luego prepararse y dormir.

**…..**

Al siguiente día, todos se reunieron después de clases, las cuales fueron de lo peor para Tsuna, el cual fue bombardeado de preguntas por sus compañeros al no aparecer el viernes con sus otros tres compañero, y cuestionarios por parte del profesor que se dieron a conocer en la clase pasada, haciendo que Tsuna quedara mal visto en clases, al no responder ni una respuesta bien ya que no se ha igualado al estar ausente en la clase pasada.

Eso solo lo deja sin ánimos por el resto del día, en los cuales sus amigos trataron de animarlo ya que en verdad Tsuna se sintió un bueno para nada.

―Tsuna_-kun, _sabes que el profesor te molesta en clases y ademas él sabe que no estábamos igualados, así que no te sientas mal ¿sí?

Trato de animal la ídolo de Namimori, mientras ve como Hana la llama para decirle algo.

Tsuna al escuchar a la persona que ama animarlo, increíblemente resurge de las cenizas luego de cruzar el mundo de los muertos.

―Hahaha, Haru no puede creerlo _desu._

―Hai, Mukuro_-sama _es una persona muy amable, Hahaha.

Hablaban entre ellas, mientras comían un poco de botana, no sabiendo que estaban llamando la atención de los demás.

Tsuna al escuchar las risas distraídamente pone su mirada en Haru y Chrome, las cuales estaban sonriendo animosamente mientras decían algo, haciendo que Tsuna se quede viendo a las femeninas del grupo con fijeza, no supo porque pero ya no pudo despegar la mirada de estas, sus sonrisas, la forma en cómo se veían tan alegres, como si estuviesen en un mundo diferente al de ellos, lo hizo sentirse incomodo y a la vez sonreír.

Cuando iba a llamarles la atención para saber qué es lo que decían, se da cuenta de que Yamamoto mira a las chicas y más especial a Chrome, mientras muestra una sonrisa no tan despreocupada cómo las que suele poner.

Gokudera también las mira y este está sonriendo con inusual calma, de la nada aparece Hibari el cual mira hasta donde están las chicas con seriedad, como si esperara a que pasara algo.

Tsuna no supo porque pero algo en su interior lo hizo alertarse, ya que no es normal que todos estén en calma y más si es silenciosa.

Hibari se acerca hasta Haru y esta lo mira fijamente para luego sonreír con amabilidad.

― ¡Konnichiwa! Hibari_-san_

Saludo la peli castaña, mientras le mira fijamente, acción que hizo que Hibari mirara a otro lado, ya que la sonrisa deslumbrante de la chica lo incomodo.

―Cumo_-san _

Saluda Chrome, mientras hace una reverencia pequeña, Hibari solo murmura un hola, y mira nuevamente a Haru, como si esperara algo.

Los chicos estaban tensos ya que no es normal que Hibari no los mire con su usual mirada de -Te morderé hasta la muerte por cruzarte en mi camino-.

Tsuna se quedo viendo como Haru miraba a Hibari sin entender nada, mas luego le ofrece un dulce.

―Doso.

Le ofrece una cajita de Pokis, lo cual acepta, haciendo que la mayoría se sorprenda ya que es muy inusual que Hibari acepte algo como si nada.

― ¡Hiii!

Grita aterrado Tsuna, viendo como Hibari se sentaba cerca de las chicas mientras comía el dulce ofrecido como si fuese cosa de todos los días.

― ¿Doushitano Tsuna-san?

Pregunta preocupada la peli castaña viendo como Tsuna tenía el rostro de un color azul oscuro por el terror.

―Boss ¿está bien?

Pregunta ahora Chrome, ya que no supo porque esta aterrado, aunque se hace una idea.

―Amai.

Comenta Hibari con los ojos puesto en rendijas al probar mas de los dulce que le ofrece la chica, él no es un gran fan de lo dulce pero, por que la Herbívora peli castaña se lo ofreció lo está comiendo.

―Hai, los Pokis son dulces de leche con chocolate Hibari_-san, _si no le gustan puede comer un poco de Pan de melón, no es tan dulce como los Pokis, Doso.

Le ofrece, mientras lo ve comer el pan, con normalidad.

Tsuna ve ese intercambio como la cosa más rara del mundo, su rostro esta pálido y varias gotas están en su frente en señal de no creerse nada.

―"¿Hemos cambiado el espacio tiempo?, ¿estamos en una dimensión diferente? o ¿me quede dormido en clase?, porque esto no me lo creo" ―piensa, mientras ve como su amiga esta interactuando fácilmente, con el hombre más peligroso del mundo, según él.

Gokudera ve eso con temor, ya que no es normal el que ese hombre este cerca de ellos como si nada, algo debe de estar tramando.

Yamamoto sonríe nerviosamente al ver como el ambiente es tenso, para luego hacerle señas a Chrome para que se acerque a él, ya que teme por lo que pueda pasarle a la tímida chica, la cual se acerca un poco cohibida al Beisbolista ya que no quiere alejarse de su amiga sola y con cumo_-san_.

Tsuna esta revolviéndose los cabellos con desesperación, al no saber qué hacer, no quiere que le pase nada a su amiga, y no la puede llamar para que se aleje del inusual y calmado Hibari, ya que esta, está distraídamente hablándole a Hibari como si fuesen amigos de la infancia.

De un momento a otro recuerda lo que dijo Reborn cuando Mukuro y Hibari se dieron miradas de muerte en su habitación.

_―"Bueno, veo que ese viaje mejoro los lazos de algunos e hicieron demostrar madurez en otros". _

― "¿O joder, será que Hibari se encariño con Haru?" ―pensó, asustado, no creyéndose del todo lo que ve.

―Gokudera_-kun ¿_me quede dormido en clases?

Tantea para ver si es que está soñando.

―No lo creo Juundaime, o si no, estaremos teniendo una pesadilla compartida.

Dijo serio el guardián de la tormenta mientras mira lo que pasa con un rostro de punto y raya.

― ¡Hahi! ¿En verdad puedo ir a ver a Hibird-_chan, _Hibari-_san_? _Desu._

―Hum.

Asintió, mientras mira fijamente las expresiones de la chica, la cual le sonríe ampliamente, haciendo que nuevamente mueva la mirada a otro lado, no sabiendo del todo porque hace esas acciones tan herbívoras.

Tsuna cae de espalda al escuchar lo que decía Haru.

― ¿Entonces puedo venir a visitarlo después de clases, todos los días? _Desu._

Hibari solo asiente, luego la mira fijamente y ve como esta, está sonrojada y esta que grita de la felicidad al ver que el asiente, él sonríe de lado al ver que logro hacerla sonreír mas ampliamente que antes, para luego levantarse y seguir con sus patrullas, solo quería estar cerca de esa herbívora un poco más, es inusual en él querer compartir tiempo con otra persona, pero él hace lo que se le dé la gana a si no más.

Tsuna mira a Haru y ve que Hibari ya se retira.

―Haru…

―Mujer estúpida no sabes que ese hombre es peligroso.

Dice serio Gokudera, para luego disculparse por interrumpir a su jefe.

―Hum, a Haru no le pareció _desu._

Dijo mientras mira como se aleja Hibari, para luego sonreír.

_―_Creo que debes tener más cuidado Haru.

Dijo Tsuna mientras se soba la cabeza por el golpe que se dio, ahora entiende porque Reborn le dijo que tendrá más dolores de cabeza que antes.

―Moo~, Haru quiere ver a Hibird-_chan_, así que Haru vendrá todos los días, aunque ustedes lo renieguen _desu._

Dijo tercamente, mientras se acerca a Chrome y se despide, ya que tiene que ir hacer otras cosas.

Dejando a un preocupado Tsuna, el cual de verdad jura y per jura que estos días serán la cosa más cansada del mundo.

―Haaa…

Suspira cansino, para luego ver a un sonriente Reborn en uno de los arboles del lugar, Tsuna pone sus ojos de punto y raya, ya que se imagina que su Tutor esta de lo lindo.

― ¡Reborn!

Grita sabiendo que su tutor debe de estar que se muere de la risa en la lejanía, de solo verlo en ese tipo de predicamento, no sabe si podrá durar cuerdo con lo que está pasando y más si esto pasa tan seguido.

.

.

.

.

.

**_¿Fin?_**

* * *

**_¬¬, _**Ya sé lo que deben estar pensando, y si..Saya Christopher fue mi guía de principio a Fin en el diseño de la continuación de este Fic ya que el tiempo me escasea y se supone que esto debió de ser publicado ayer pero ya dije el por qué de mi demora... "Tiempo" …pero les juro que la loca idea es solo mía, y como ya muchas deben saber soy una HibaHaru hasta morir *¬*…por eso aunque sea un reto espero me respeten los triángulos, rombos y círculos que he escrito, no me odien, ya que he dejado cosas amorosas inconclusas para que lo sigan a su gusto, ya que deje cabida libre para las parejas que gusten escribir… la Autora que lo siga es libre de hacer lo que quiera ya que esto es para divertirnos, y no se preocupen no les mandare un correo maldito o PM si no quieren el HibaHaru, como ya he dicho esto es solo para divertirnos, y he dejado abierto muchos campos para desarrollar el tipo de relación que gusten..así que ¿quien es la que se anima a seguir esta locura de ¿escrito? *w*.

Bueno ya dejando claro mi inquietud, Chicas júrenme que seguirán con el Reto de Daya-chan, ya que esta cosa esta que arde Buahahaha….Ok.

¡Comenten, lo que gusto y no!

¿Review?


End file.
